


The Best Coffee Date

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Propositions, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Matt sets up Wade on a blind date. Wade cannot believe what he finds once he gets there.





	The Best Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I ended up writing this and I apologise profoundly. It’s for the monthly big bang on The Revengers discord.
> 
> Also- what the hell is the name for this ship? Help gratefully accepted.

“A  _ blind _ date?” Wade asks Matt, cocking his head and trying hard not to smirk. “Is that your idea of a joke, Murdock?”

Matt doesn’t take the bait. Instead, he smiles benevolently. “You’ll like him. I promise.”

“Why do I get the impression that our tastes in men aren’t similar?” Wade demands, folding his arms.

Matt shrugs. It’s midnight, and they’re sat together on top of a building. Wade has taken off his mask; he’s never self-conscious about his face around Matt, although perhaps he can  _ sense _ Wade’s profound ugliness despite not being able to see it. Matt is wearing his full outfit still, including the ridiculous horns atop his head, but, as always, Wade finds that alluring. It’s like the guy is permanently ready for some kinky sex.

“Don’t you trust me?” Matt asks, softly.

Wade glances at him. The truth is, he  _ does _ trust Matt. They’ve been fighting together for more than half a year now, and Daredevil always has his back. “Yes,” he says, reluctantly.

“Be at The Pickled Egg at midday, then,” Matt says. He stands up, stretching languidly. “I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Wade.”

Wade watches him go, wondering how he’s managed to get himself roped into this.

* * *

At midday at The Pickled Egg, Wade spots the guy Matt is trying to set him up with. He’s dorky and slim, with freckles across creamy skin, big brown eyes and messy brown hair. He’s wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, reading a book and fussing with his glasses.

He’s adorable.

Wade sighs. He’s going to take one look at Wade’s horrific visage and faint away.

“Hey, pal. Did Matt send you here?” he asks, standing next to the table.

The man looks up at Wade and something very strange happens. A slow, sexy grin crosses his face. The corners of his eyes crease and he looks something very much like  _ delighted. _

“Hey! Wade, right? I’m Peter Parker,” he says, brightly, and that voice…

“Oh, my God.” Wade sits down. He feels like the bottom has dropped out of his stomach. “Matt’s set me up with Spider-Man.”

Peter’s grin doesn’t slip. “Matt said you told him you have a crush on me.”

Well,  _ duh.  _ Who wouldn’t have a crush on Spider-Man? He’s lithe and hilarious. And now that Wade knows that, beneath the spandex, Spidey is a cute little guy with messy hair and a sinful smile, the crush has moved into fully-fledged adoration.

“Can I get you a coffee?” Peter asks, apparently realising that, for once, Wade is stunned into silence.

Wade nods. He watches Peter walk to the counter, admiring his ass in the jeans, before looking back to the table and swallowing. Shit.

Matt Murdock sits down opposite him, in the chair Peter just vacated.

“Holy fucking hell,” Wade says, jumping. “What are you doing here?”

Matt is wearing a suit and round, dark glasses. Wade hasn’t ever seen him like this before, but he recognises that gorgeous grin.

“I wasn’t joking when I said  _ blind date.”  _ He pauses, then the grin widens. “Well, I was joking. Because I’m on the date. And I’m blind.”

“Yes. But I thought you set me up with Spider-Man!” Wade is baffled now. “And so does he!”

Peter returns with coffee, placing one in front of Wade and one in front of Matt. Wade watches steam rise from the coffee before the smirking lawyer as Peter slinks around behind Matt to drape his arms around Matt’s shoulders.

“Matt is my boyfriend,” Peter tells Wade.

“I… I see.” Wade is absolutely lost now.  _ What _ is he doing here, exactly? He’s starting to feel ridiculous. Perhaps they’re laughing at him.

“I think you’re really hot,” Peter tells Wade, and a sort of pretty pink blush is working its way across his freckled cheekbones now. Matt reaches up to squeeze one of Peter’s hands. “And Matt is really fond of you. So we thought…”

“We have a proposition for you,” Matt tells Wade, with a broad smirk.

Wade takes a mouthful of hot coffee. “This is the best coffee date of my life. Whatever the proposition is, I’m in.”


End file.
